1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of toilet wipes and dispensers for dispensing the same, and more particularly, to roll form flushable toilet wipes configured to tear into sheets of a predetermined length upon withdrawal from a dispenser, and a dispenser configured to house the roll form toilet wipes rotatably therein and cooperate in tearing the roll into sheets upon withdrawal of the wipes from the dispenser.
2. Background of the Invention
Toilet paper is well known in the art for personal cleaning after the use of the toilet and for cleaning the toilet between uses. Toilet paper is typically found in either roll form configured to be torn into sheets at the time of use, or as individual sheets packaged flat within a container. While roll form toilet paper is typically dry, individual sheets are often moist and include one or more of a sanitizing agent and a moisturizing agent. Individual sheet type toilet paper is often referred to as “toilet wipes.”
Roll form toilet paper, while economical and suitable for use with a dispenser having a simple design, is dry and thus does not provide adequate personal cleaning and/or sanitizing. Further, because some toilet paper tears into sheets more easily than others, and because conventional dispensers do not include means for constraining the rotation of the roll, users often use significantly more paper than needed, resulting in waste and cost. Still further, even in the event that roll form toilet paper was moist, existing roll form dispensers are not configured to retain the moisture, and paper loaded on existing dispensers would quickly dry out over time.
As for toilet wipes packaged flat within a container, the individual nature of the sheets requires them to be partially overlapped or folded together in the packaging such that the withdrawal of the top sheet pulls the underlying sheet along therewith into position for subsequent withdrawal. Individual sheet type wipes also require their own disposable package to retain the moisture, which disadvantageously requires a shelf or other horizontal surface in the area of the toilet for storage and access, wastes the packaging when the wipes are used up, and requires a variety of package designs to meet customer preference.
Accordingly, what is desired are toilet wipes provided in roll form configured for use with a reusable roll form type dispenser, and a dispenser configured to retain the moisture of the roll form toilet wipes.